I'm Gonna Make this Place Your Home
by skysplits19
Summary: Everything will start from Shingyouji's freshman year in Shidou how he had finally get his Arata-san, new friends, enemies and rivals he need to face.
1. I'm Falling to Pieces

**Author's note****: **Hyahho~i ( ´θ｀)ノ Well it's been a while since my last writing and seems like I began to be inspired again. Maybe this was the boredom going in and out of the hospital and those high dosages I took up until now, at first I was thinking of posting something of a break-up again but I got a little tired of break kind of depressing like those painkillers injected to me when I am in pain just kidding, I am not expecting for anything but I hope you enjoy it I am sorry id the grammar is a little bad but still I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

"I made it." Shingyouji telling himself looking around the big campus of Shidou, his feel frozen that he can't take another step to walk inside the school in his thoughts there's one person that he is dying to see, the guy he fell in love at first sight when he had taken the entrance exam months ago.

After some hours the young man went inside the school since the freshmen orientation will be starting anytime. He met some new acquaintances during the program and afterwards the room assignment was announced and directly went there.

"Anou, I'm Shingyouji Kanemitsu, you must be my roommate Shinobu Kazunari?" Shingyouji greeted him happily. His roommate responded to him by looking at him from head to toe suddenly standing up beside him and coldly approach him. "Let's get this straight, I don't care what business you might have but anything I will do should not be a concern of yours, I have no plans of making friends with you so you better leave me alone." Says his roommate still staring at him blankly.

"Eh?" Shingyouji asking him confusedly. "I won't repeat myself to you again by the way I'll take this side of bed." His roommate told him while placing his stuffs. "This will not be a problem to you isn't it?" N-no I don't mind any bed will do uhm so I am really happy and excited I hope we get along well." Shingyouji smiled at him. Shinobu only stared at him and left the room the leaving Shingyouji alone. "What a mean guy." Shingyouji unpacking his things staring at his uniform getting excited for the next day for his first class and finally seeing again the guy that made him motivated to study in Shidou.

On the first day of class and meeting his classmate Shingyouji woke up late, with only washing his face he hurriedly change into his uniform and almost fell when he wore his slocks, he ran as fast as he could almost panting when he reached his class only to see that his teacher is already inside. "Gomen sensei" Shingyouji apologized to his teacher while trying to find a seat, he saw his roommate as if he did not care about him being late. He hurriedly found a seat and unfortunately it was beside Shinobu that is only available which left him with no choice. _That guy he could have at least wake me up man I am feeling hungry and I haven't eaten anything yet._ Shingyouji thought to his self while looking at his roommate and classmate. "Is there a problem?" Shinobu asking him bluntly. "N-nothing" replied Shingyouji and hurriedly took his notebook out of his bag. After the class he tried to approach his roommate to face him but he is too hungry to deal with it now, thinking he can do it once they're both in their dormrooms. As he decided to go to the canteen his name was called over the PA system.

**SHINGYOUJI KANEMITSU YOU HAVE A PHONE CALL PLEASE PROCEED TO THE FRONT DESK THANK YOU.**

Upon hearing the announcement he hurriedly went there and took the call. "Hello? Obaa-chan!" Shingyouji happily greeted his grandmother over the phone. "_How's your first day there? Are you having a hard time?" _The elder woman asked him. "No" Shingyouji lied. "Everyone is great here I have lots of friends now and my roommate and I are getting along, I think they all like me." He said trying not to make her worried. _"That's good to hear, I know this will be your first time being away with me so I am worried that you might not be able to cope in." _"Don't worry I'm a grown man now I can handle those things so just always take a rest and don't forget to take your medicines on time ok?" Shingyouji's tears suddenly flow into his face but he tried to control his self from crying. "I better go now obaa-chan, my friends are waiting for me I love you goodbye." As he hang-up the phone Shingyouji wipes his tears he never wanted to lie in the first place but he knows how his grandma would feel if he showed her and told her about what's happening to him and how he wanted to go home right away just because of a roommate not talking to him and still not having friends in the school.

As he entered the canteen he did not expect to see the guy he was looking since the first day, he felt that it must be his lucky day but as he approached him, Misu stand up and leave the place he tried to follow him but hearing his stomach growling he decided to just eat for now. He saw Shinobu . "Uhm everyone else is full can I at least sit here beside you?" Shinobu did not reply and suddenly stand up leaving him alone. Shingyouji really want to punch him for being arrogant and he is really starting to hate him day by day he saw him.

After finishing his food Shingyouji went to the library remembering about the assignment given to him by his teacher as he is walking the hallway he saw Misu with his friend walking along his way, he can feel his heart beating but he go ahead to walk away since he can't approach him as if they are familiar with each other. As he saw the older man walking along he turned around and took just a glimpse of him before heading to the library. Unknown to him as he walked away Misu stopped and looked back at him. "Misu, is there a problem?" His classmate asking him. "Nothing at all let's go." Misu answered him walking away.

As he entered the library he started looking for the book that he needed unable to reach it he tip-toed but suddenly someone helped him out. "T-thank you." Said Shingyouji while taking the book out of the man's hand. "Freshman?" the man asked him. "Yes". "How rude of me I'm Kuroiwa-Noboru 2nd year Class A" bowing to Shingyouji. "And you are?" "Shingyouji-Kanemitsu, n-nice meeting you senpai" replied the young man. "You seem to be alone, not with your friends?" Noboru asked him. "Not quite." Replied Shingyouji with a smile.

They sit down on a chair and started having conversation, Shingyouji feels happy finally having a good friend and nice senpai , he wants to ask about Misu but if he wants to know about him he don't want to ask help from him, so for now what he wants is to enjoy his time with him while he is also getting help from his assignments. "Have you decided to join some club while you're here at Shidou?" asked Noboru

"I was planning to join Kendo, they have tryout how about you senpai?" Shingyouji asking him. "Well same here for me, how about we both go there next week and let's do our best to get in ok? Shingyouji nodded in response after spending some hours in the library he left and apologized to his new friend telling him that he still need to head back to his room. As he went outside for the third time on that day he saw Misu but this it was up close. "Misu-senpai." Shingyouji cannot find the words he want to say the the older man. "Yes?" Misu asking him. "I-I uhm anou." As he tried to tell him if he still remember him suddenly one of Misu's classmate the same guy he was with approached him. "Hey Misu! We're needed in the executive office, oh is there a problem Freshman?" Shingyouji feel stupid being frozen in that moment. "Misu do you know each other?" his classmate asking him curiously. "No, never met him before, is there something you need? I am in a hurry." Misu replied to the young man coldly. "N-nothing senpai I'm so sorry." Bowing to him and run away. AS he head back to his room his roommate is not yet there.

He suddenly break down and cry. _Obaa-chan I'm sorry I lied I am not happy, I have a roommate that makes my life a living hell and the guy I like didn't even recognize me. I want to go home, this is not the place I belong, I don't feel like it anymore. _Shingyouji buried himself in tears thinking maybe entering Shidou is a stupid idea after all

* * *

Well there's my first chapter I'll try my best to do follow up with this I think i missed writing wanting to say what's on my mind xoxo


	2. A New Day, A New Life

**AUTHOR"S NOTE: **Hyahho~i ( ´θ｀)ノ I was really inspired this past few days that's why I started writing again, though I did not sleep for almost 24hours after I went out with my friend I decide to write something before I went to sleep last night. I am flattered when one of my friend asked me to review the story she will submit on an entry it is a pleasure though it was hard for me since it's written in our language. While my friends are overly addcited with 50 Shades of Grey I am here addcited on writing MisuxShin fics since this realy is mt interest in the first place

**to june-chan and serenity-chan: **as always thanks for the review I am still a bit shaking actually and nervous

I do not own TAKUMI nor the pair but I do love them so I hope you enjoy ^^

* * *

Not feeling well Shingyouji forced his self to stand up and take a shower to prepare for his class, seeing his roommate every morning makes him to hate Shidou more and more, one thing he also hope for is not to bumped into Misu again after that fateful evening. After his classes he was not able to meet Noboru since he still had class during that time so he just decide first to take a stroll around the school, as he was walking along the hallway, suddenly someone approached him to him surprise it was Misu's classmate.

"You, can you do me a favor?" He said to the young man. "Yes senpai." Shingyouji answered. He handed him some papers which made him more confuse. "You're friends with Noboru right? can you give this to him?" Shingyouji nodded and do what he was asked, as he instructed he went to Room 309 and knocked on the door, to his surprise it was Misu who had opened it. Shingyouji gave him a wide –eyed reaction now got his tongue tied and can't tell him why he was there. "What is it?" asked Misu to the young man. "Is Kuroiwa-senpai there? His friend asked me to take these to him." Shingyouji showing him the papers he had carried. "Come in just leave it to his desk." Misu walking along his bed watching Shingyouji putting down the papers he was instructed to bring. "Anou Misu-senpai I…" "Close the door." Misu suddenly told him. "Eh?" Shingyouji confused and seems like having some thoughts in his mind what the older man is asking him. "Once you're done close the door when you leave." Misu clarifying him looking at his surprised expression. "Ah yeah, uhm t-thank you senpai." Shingyouji walking out of the room, he blushed a little thinking of those things in his mind. "Stupid Kanemitsu, how can I suddenly jump to conclusions." Shingyouji whispered to his self while walking away of the dorm room.

As the young man left Misu's smile dancing on his lips suddenly his roommate entered and he got into his serious state again. He was informed that Shingyouji went there earlier to give him some papers. "Really Misu-kun? I should thank that guy later I guess." Said Noboru. "You seemed to be interested with that kid aren't you?" Misu asking him. "I will be lying if I say I am not, I feel like being his older brother that's all" responded Misu's roommate. "Wait a minute, why are so curious of how I feel about that guy?" Noboru asked him. "You know my rule being my roommate you must not keep any secrets from me." Responded Misu. "Misu-kun you're supposed to be my roommate and my friend not my private investigator, you know loosen yourself a bit, it's disturbing sometimes and can you smile? I hate having a robot as my roommate and we'll bear each other for a year." Noboru told him walking away.

Maybe it wasn't his day at all, at the class he was almost scolded during his Math class. He sat alone outside the campus where suddenly he was approached by Noboru. "Senpai." Shingyouji jumped out of his seat surprised seeing his friend. "Friday will be the tryout, so you better do your best to get in ok?" His senpai told him encouraging about joining Kendo Club. "Yes! I'll do my best." Shingyouji smiled at him and raise his hands up high. After their conversation he returned to his room and saw his roommate back and seems like he is studying.

"I'm back." Shingyouji told Shinobu. "Here" his roommate handed him something. "What's this?" He asked him confusedly. "I know you're having hard time in our Algebra class this formula would help you more understand about our topic." Shingyouji smiled at his roommate thinking he is not that bad after all; he suddenly hugged him to give his thanks. Shinobu shrugged him ooff. "What are you doing?" "I'm hugging you to say thanks." Says Shingyouji. "You can just say the simple thank you for that and it's not a big deal I just hate our teacher's irritating voice that's all. By the way good luck with your tryouts, you may look like a loser to me but I guess you can get in there." Upon saying that to him he returned to his desk and read his notes Shingyouji keep the paper Shinobu handed him and lies on his bed.

Friday finally came in, after the tryouts the announcements was made in the afternoon, Shingyouji hurriedly went to the gym to see and he was shocked that he sa his name included in the club he almost jumped in happiness and runs to find Noboru and told him about the good news. "That's great, how about we went to go out this Saturday?" Shingyouji is wondering and don't know what to respond but out of gratitude he just agreed.

The day finally arrive, Shingyouji is waiting outside the campus he looked at his watch and wondering how come Noboru is still not around. Suddenly he heard some footstep as he turned around. "Nobo—". The young man was surprised to see not Noboru but it was Misu. "Anou where's Kuroiwa-senpai?"

"He asked me to tell you he can't come today, there was an emergency and he was told to come home for weekends." Shingyouji lowered his head and decided to just walk away. "Wait, he asked me a favor if I could take his place for today besides I don't want you to waste your efforts for waiting right?" "Like a date?" Shingyouji asking him. "We're not on a date, let's go." Misu turned around and walk first with Shingyouji to follow. The older man and Shingyouji went within the woods where Misu is holding a basket filled with some foods, Shingyouji was surprised but he helped him spread the blanket where they sit and eat, both of them never talked to each other, the young man keep staring at him.

"Is there a problem? I know you're disappointed it's not Noboru who is with you now I am doing this in his favor." Says Misu. "No I'm not actually I ah." Shingyouji words can't come out from his mouth, he really feels speechless when Misu is around him. After that they fixed everything and went back at their dorm rooms. As they walk inside he thanked Misu and asked him to tell Noboru that he is not upset and understand what had happened as he bowed and head back to his dorm room. "Arata" Misu suddenly told him. Shingyouji is confused what the older man is trying to say. "Huh?" "Nothing." Misu walked away leaving the young man clueless but suddenly as the older man is finally gone he had remembered what the older man meant he tried to chase him but he was too late Misu is finally gone.

Shingyouji back in his room can't sleep thinking that he had finally got Misu's name. The thing he had wanted ever since he came to Shidou. Shinobu noticed his roommate still not asleep. "Shingyouji, why aren't you asleep yet?" he asked. "It's nothing sorry." Shinobu turned around and drift into his sleep leaving Shingyouji still awake. After some hours he finally went to sleep with a smile in his lips, thinking everything will change starting tomorrow.

* * *

I am sorry it's a bit short, i am not good at words now, but I promised I'll do my best for the readers and for the pair's fun byebye!


	3. Something Stupid

**Author's note:** Hyahho~i ( ´θ｀)ノDue to my off, i was torned will I go for another party or just stay at hime and I decided I want to be just at home. I am not in the mood for another party after all my ears got recovered, I thought it would got worst after the loud music in the club last week. And I know I'll never win in the raffle. besides I'll be studying as well. but then I was in the high mood to continue this story though I know I still have lots of errors, sorry still a little insecure but I still hope you enjoyed this! I dedicate this story to one of my friends who had departed last month, when i introduced him to this pair he was one of my few close friends that supported me even though some colleagues of mine had tagged me as weird.

**AGAIN I DO NOT OWN TAKUMI-KUN NOR THE PAIR JUST THE STORY enjoy**

* * *

Shingyouji runs energetically to his first day of Kendo practice with Noboru around he already got few more friends, even in his class he had finally open up and talk to some of them. He and Shinobu are at least in good terms though his roommate still had his poison tongue sometimes but not as worst as before.

As he finished everything he feels like there are more things to do the only question is what could it be? Suddenly one of the teachers approached him and asked to send some papers at the student council's office, he reluctantly agreed since all he wants to do is just rest but he does not have the heart to say NO to a teacher. As he approached the office he saw Misu talking with one of the students as the guy went outside he knocked on the door to call his attention. "You don't need to knock—just go in." Misu told him. As he pushed the door and stumble through, tripping over his own feet and falling head first with the papers accidentally slipped into his hands.

_Double crap, stupid feet! _Shingyouji thought to himself, with his hands and knees on the doorway. Misu standing beside him extending his hands to the young man, but since he was so embarrassed he tried to stand up himself wiped his knees and get the papers and give it to him. "Are you alright?" asked Misu. Shingyouji who kept looking at him takes a moment for him to find his voice. "Um actually-" he muttered. "Would you like to sit?" Misu suddenly asked him, he waves him toward the wooden chair.

Shingyouji feels like being magnetized inside the office as bored as he is he can't help but just stay there instead of using more of his free time. "So how's your stay in this school? Are you happy that you had entered Shidou?" Misu suddenly asked him. Shingyouji fixated his eyes on the older man seems to not hear what was the question. "Huh?" Misu looked at him, Shingyouji finally answered him. "Everything is ok for now I guess." "Shidou run an excellent education so your enrollment here will not be wasted." He said quietly. "I-I'll bear that in mind" Shingyouji murmured, completely confounded. "Though I'm not sure if I really fit in here." "Why do you say that?" Misu cocks his head to one side, intrigued, a hint of smile playing on his lips. "N-nothing at all." The young is fidgeting nervously, how long had he been in the office all he just need to do is give him those papers but he had been there for almost an hour now. Misu noticed Shingyouji being uneasy. "If you feel bored you can just leave after all I already got these papers." Shingyouji looked at him he wants to tell him he had waited for him for so long that even he is really bored he wants to stay there. But he feels like he is just disturbing the older man so he just do what he was told and left the council. "I'm really sorry Misu-senpai, I better go ahead." Shingyouji bowed and left the room.

After that incident he tried to go back to the office but he does not want to disturb Misu as well especially the other officers in the council. He distracts himself from practicing Kendo and studying in school. Though he is not feeling well these past few days. Knowing of the upcoming competition 2 months from now, the young man-made sure he practiced well especially he wants to prove something even though he is still a freshman.

Weeks passed, he looked pale even his roommate even Noboru noticed how he had over exert during practice plus doing his studies and weekly duties when he is assigned in cleaning, but still the young man still have his appetite to eat, but recently he is not feeling well one time after had eaten he hurriedly went to the restroom and suddenly throw up, he feel fainted and losing his energy, because of that he was forced to not practiced for the mean time. While he was outside the hallway he had suddenly fell down. Suddenly someone held his hand as he looked at the guy he was surprised to meet Misu upon seeing him he smiled and closed his eyes. Misu shook him up but hearing him snored the older man is relieved.

It's very quiet. The light is muted, Shingyouji feels comfortable and warm in a bed. As he opened his eyes ad for a moment he was tranquil and serene, enjoying the strange familiar surroundings no idea where he is. As he glanced aside he saw Misu sitting on a chair, his heart suddenly leap. "How are you feeling?" Misu asked him as he stand up and sit beside him on the bed. "Better than I deserve" he mumbled. "Anou how did I get here?" the young man asked him. "you passed out, I didn't want to risk carrying that far in the infirmary beside you are just stressed so I decided to take you to my dorm room but the door is locked I can't afford to wake you up." He said phlegmatically.

"So you put me to bed?" "Yes." He answered with his impassive face. "You seem over work since you join that club and you eat at the wrong time you're worse than me don't you know that? Misu told him. "Are you going to scold me senpai?" asked Shingyouji. "Is that what I'm doing?" Misu asked him. "I think so." Answered the young man. "You're lucky I'm just scolding you, once you feel ok you can leave right away."I—I'm fine now." Shingyouji told him standing up. "Thank you senpai, I'll go ahead."

As he got back to his room, Shinobu is finally there looking worried which at least surprised him. "Where were you all day?" I thought you got stuck somewhere, Kuroiwa-senpai look for you asking if you'll be back on practice after your rest. "I'm fine I just want to go to sleep right away." Shingyouji went to his bed and took his blanket. _What's with him? Acting like he cares. _

After being able to balance all his activities Shingyouji is back to his normal health, he still bumped into Misu from time to time but after what had happened to him he decided to just ignore him for the meantime. But the more he tried to seems like fate is playing a trick on him, and he was asked again to go to the council to send the papers that are needed for the festival. As he went inside he saw Misu there all alone. "Anou, I was asked to bring these here." Shingyouji laid the papers on the desk, as he tried to leave. "Are you going to do something else after bringing these papers." Asked Misu while reading some forms. "Uhm, well I don't have kendo practice today so…" "Just stay here for a while; just try not to make a noise." Shingyouji was surprised but he just sits on the chair looking at the older man endlessly, he did not expect that he no longer bored just staying all day in the four corners of the room. After all there is a view for him to enjoy.

* * *

I am really into short writing now, seems like I am lost of words but still I am glad i was able to express what I would really like to say in writing hope you all enjoy I apologize in advance for error I did check them but maybe my checking sometimes is not enough. But still thnkas for all the support and enjoy!


	4. Happy Days Are Here Again

**Author's note: **Hyahho~i ( ´θ｀)ノ So sorry if about the next chapter, my imagination are really running wild lately, so I am not in a rush to finish this just that I feel my mid is really working lately so I kind of write this, I know I still have a story I haven't finish it's just that I am kind of out of idea in that story but I promise I will update once my idea on that story work again, I am really sorry about the words in advance especially the grammar I promise I will really try my best to improve it thought I kind of get ideas from other superb authors for me to be able to write story, I can;t believe for Christmas Eve and New Year's Eve I'll be spending it at work, I was just thinking about the double pay so my depression had already been gone. On the first week of January will be the 40th day of my friend's death, I just hope he is happy whereve he is now and I know he is happy because I got back into writing again it was his request for me to continue writing he even suggest me things sorry about that it's my first Christmas without him.

**to ismary666: **Thank you for adding me on your author list and for the review in one of my stories greatly appreciate it ^^

**AGAIN I DO NOT OWN TAKUMI-KUN NOR THE PAIR JUST THE IDEA AND OH I DO LOVE THEM!**

* * *

"Shinobu-san!" Shingyouji happily called his roommate who is busy doing some drawings. "So noisy." He commented. Shingyouji apologized for being a nuisance but sat beside him and looked at his drawings. "WOW! You do have some skills don't you?" Shingyouji grabbing one of the papers that had a drawing of mother and child. Shinobu took it back to him and put at his folder. When Shingyouji asked to eat with him he suddenly left him alone which made Shingyouji frown, looking at the time he realized it's time for his kendo practice.

As he arrived there he apologized to the captain and practiced along Noboru who had asked about his health, he had responded that he is now ok and promised he won't pull out that act again. After their practice they decided to stay outside and get some rest especially they both feel tired after the warm up. Noboru suddenly noticed the young stretched his hand seems like he is capturing an airplane. "What are you doing?" asked Noboru. "Do you know senpai if you catch a hundred airplanes your dreams will come true?" Shingyouji told him smiling. "Really that's weird." Noboru told him while still staring at his actions. "So what's your dream?" Shingyouji stand up and looked at him. "It's a secret I can never tell you or else it might not come true."

After some hour they parted ways, as Shingyouji walked inside he noticed Shinobu being bullied by some 2nd years, he saw his roommate's eyes full of hatred for them especially when some of his artworks were rip apart, he ran along them and stop them. "That's enough!" Shingyouji bravely told them. "Well, you're too brave for a freshman aren't you?" One of them told him going closer to him. "And you're too coward for a 2nd year aren't you? You bully someone who is defenseless and won't talk back to you." Shingyouji responded to them, feeling embarrassed by those words they backed out but threaten him that it won't the end and they'll got back to him one of these days. As they left Shingyouji picked up the papers and give it back to Shinobu who shrugged him off. "Who told you to help me?" His roommate asked him. "I uhm." "I could have handled them myself now what, you'll be the one in trouble? And you'll blame me if something happens to you?" Shingyouji lowered his head and apologized to him. "That's not what I want, I just won't let you be bullied by them and you're drawing I know you work hard for them. " Shinobu walked away and before he finally left he turned around Shingyouji. "Next time don't interfere with me, and don't expect I'll thank you for what you have done, I will not let myself indebted to you."

After the incident his roommate became cold towards him, all he wants is to helped he never wanted him indebted especially he do it willingly. Even at class they never talked to each other and in the canteen they acted as if they did not know each other which bothered Shingyouji since even at their room, Shinobu would just open the door and go back to his bed without talking to him.

The next day Shingyouji finally gather up the courage and approached Shinobu as he entered their room. "Here" Shingyouji handed him some of his drawing that were tear off as he tried them to tape back. "I no longer need them." Shinobu coldly told his roommate. "You can lie all you want but I can see in your eyes how much you're passionate in what you do, I know you feel lonely, I always feel that way especially this is my first time being away with my grandma but you have me and I know our class mates would love to make friends with you as well, just always remember this you could be lonely all you want but you're not alone." Shingyouji smiled at him with Shinobu looking at his works. "Why are you so kind to me even I am so nasty at you? "Whether we like it or not, we should stick with each other and, after being roommates we're going to be together for 3 years so. …" Shinobu suddenly cut him off. "Up to this point Shingyouji I don't hate you." Said Shinobu. "I envy you; you know how to cover up things and still look at bright side, that's one quality I can never have." Shingyouji smiled ate his roommate and pat his shoulders "Being great at something is going to change it. Being a part of something special makes you special, right? Said Shingyouji. Shinobu I guess you're right. "And..." Shingyouji continue "You need something to distract you from your horrible personality. Most of the time I find it hard to be in the same room with you but in the end, I know we'll have a great year together as roommates so I think I can bear some damage you have done to me." He told Shinobu jokingly. The truce between them was gone and ended up just having conversation inside their room

One afternoon as Shingyouji is walking all alone outside the campus he had meet again the same group that had bully his roommate as he backed out of them cornered him. "Hey freshman told you we'll get back at you right?" the guy telling him with an evil grin. One of them grabbed his collar but since he know some few self-defense he twist one of his hands which made him whimper in pain. "Y-you think I am afraid of you, I'm not going to be just beaten by you guys!" As one of them tried to raise his hands to punch Shingyouji suddenly Misu appeared he is looking t the two guys with Shingyouji. "What's happening here?" Misu asked them. "Nothing." One of the guys answered. "Make sure you're not looking for trouble or I will have you reported to the discipline office, you know what punishment you will have if you were discover doing something against the school rules." Misu told them coldly staring icily at them which made them leave.

Shingyouji stared at him, with gratitude but at the same time with fear he thought that if Misu had not come around he could have been in trouble anytime, as he noticed Misu walking away he suddenly followed him and hold on to the older man's sleeve now with his head lowered down. "You're bravery had gone out of line, if I hadn't been going in this direction I might heard in the campus that a freshmen was injured by 2nd year students, seriously 3 guys against a new student." Shingyouji suddenly cry since he indeed feels afraid and he is shaking Misu lowered and ruffled his hair. "You're still a silly crybaby aren't you?" Misu giving him a teasing smile. "Huh?" The young man wiped his eyes, y—you anou." Misu looking at him waiting for Shingyouji to say something. "Let's go back inside, we can't stay here long and wipe your tears, student might I am bullying a freshmen It won't be good for me as well." As Misu walked away the young man followed him behind he is looking closely at his back he tried to extend his hand to hold the older man's back but stopped himself . Suddenly Misu turned around asked him if there is still a problem. Shingyouji shook his head and tell him everything is all good. "If there is something that you really want to say you better go ahead and say it, or else we'll always go in circles." Misu frowning at the young man. "Is this ok? That I am walking with you senpai?" Misu raised his eyebrow surprised at the young man's question. "If you don't want I'll just leave you." Misu tried to walk away but Shingyouji stopped at as he had grabbed his hand the young man take it off him apologizing for what he had done. "I-it's ok, I just don't want to bother you anymore." Misu goes near to him palcing his lips on his ear. "If this not ok for I could have left you right away, besides keeping you as my company would be a benefit for as well right? Shingyouji blushed upon Misu's words but as he got back to his state Misu had already been far from him and he run to catch up with him still following him. _Maybe following you now would be just enough for me but someday, I'll be walking beside you or maybe tell you how much I do love you and even call you by your name but for now this is enough. _Shingyouji thought to himself while watching Misu and looking for the following day of what could happen and will progress in the future seems like he no longer need to catch airplanes in his hand just to have his dream come true.

* * *

7 more Days to go, it's Christmas so this my gift for myself writing stories, I am really sorry for short chapters I am really in the midst of keeping things simple, though I envy excellent authors how they create story but still I do appreciate how you enjoyed my stories. ^^


	5. Dream Are Meant for Sleeping

**Author's Note: **I am still alive and today is the Mayan Apocalypse whew!, They say if you feel it's the end the world you should live your life to the fullest, I am just so glad I survive another day. Need I say more? I am out of words till now ^^ but still THANK GOD I AM ALIVE.

**AGAIN I DO NOT OWN TAKUMI_KUN NOR THE PAIR BUT I AM SO OBSESSED WITH THEM!**

* * *

After practice and class, Shingyouji seems to know where he is going to spend his time; it was inside the council's office where normally Misu stayed. Though he is still shy when they what he just normally do is stay there after the older man would sometimes ask a favor to him that would make move from his seat. When he already see Misu so focused with his work he would just ask permission to leave and will return to his dorm room.

"You seem to always go back 2hours before the curfew this is not like you." Shinobu greeted when he saw Shingyouji opened the door. "Sorry about that." Shingyouji apologized while going to his cabinet to change into his pajamas.  
"The guy you were with, that's Misu senpai right?" asked his roommate. "Eh?" Shingyouji confusedly asked him trying to clarify what he wants to tell him. "As early as now get away from him. I don't want to see you ruin your life just because of that guy, just be with Kuroiwa-senpai he's better off with you." Shinobu told him. "I don't know what you're talking about Shinobu-san." Shingyouji replied to him after finished changing his clothes. "You like him don't you? That guy I can see from your looks especially when you are seeing him." "It doesn't matter to you, and if I'll be hurt should I be the one would decide about it not you." said Shingyouji. ""Fine do whatever you want just don't run to me crying because I will not comfort you for all I care." Shinobu told him icily and lied on his bed. Shingyouji had thought about what his roommate had told but for him there is no harm being with Misu he had never told how much he had like him, he had once when he taken his entrance exams but now being this close to him he can't risk telling that to him again or he might just stay away from him and for him even with this unrequited love he does not care at all what he just wants is to be with Misu even for a little more time.

After class, as he is walking along the corridor he was with his roommate since they decided to study together for History suddenly Noboru appeared before them. "Shingyouji!" Good thing I find you, man sorry for being busy these past few days, you might thought I already forgot about." He said apologetically to the young man. "Oh that's ok senpai, I understand I am not upset at all." He replied smiling at the young man. "Want to hang out with me; it's been a long a time since we got together." Before Shingyouji can reply; Shinobu suddenly speak with Noboru. "Actually senpai he is not that busy, go Shingyouji." Shingyouji looked at him as he pushed the young man near to their senpai. "But I thought we'll study together." "I feel tired and I feel like just studying alone." His roommate replied to him. "Oh you're studying for history if you want I can help you out if you want." Shingyouji reluctantly agreed and decided to drop by the library.

As Shinobu went alone without Shingyouji he suddenly bumped into Misu as paying respect he bowed to him and continue to walk but Misu stopped him and he turned around to know what the older man wants with. "You're not with that guy aren't you did you had an argument with him again?" asked Misu. "If you're referring to that guy, you mean Shingyouji senpai." He replied to him bluntly. "I know who he is." Misu replied back to him not trying to show irritation upon his kouhai's rudeness. "Yeah you know no wonder that's how you called him, well THAT GUY is now with your roommate Kuroiwa-senpai he is helping him in our upcoming test." Shinobu telling him without waiting for Misu to ask where Shingyouji. "I am not looking for him; I just wonder he is not with you." Misu decided to walk away knowing their conversation could escalate worse but before he could get far Shinobu suddenly call him. "Senpai you may call me rude but get your hands off my roommate, you have no right to torture him." "I beg your pardon I haven't done anything to him, he is the one who decided to get close to me, and it's his choice whoever he wants to be with so this is none of your business." As he said it to him he left the kouhai alone and went to his class.

After their teacher left Misu directly went to the council, and start to do some papers, he looked at the clock and wonder why Shingyouji hasn't drop by yet, though admitting the young man is no help he had been used to his presence he just laugh at himself realizing why he would think of Shingyouji that way. Though he feel bothered at what Shinobu had told him earlier, he knows he that the guy had a point but he don't care at all he had his own plan and he knows only Shingyouji can decide if he will stay with him or be with someone else. Upon thinking it, seems like Misu feel distracted it was almost 5PM suddenly he saw someone unexpectedly come who knocked to acknowledge his presence.

"Sorry, I was in the library earlier." Shingyouji told him waiting for Misu to reply. "It's ok I am not expecting that you would come today." Said Misu while busy writing. "So I am a bother to you?" Shingyouji asked sadly. "I did not say such things just sit down." Misu replied to the young man without even looking at him. Shingyouji sits down and just look at the busy Misu to keep himself useful he take out his notebook and decided to continue studying there. After some hours as he tried to call Shingyouji to asked him that he might need to go first since he suddenly noticed the young man sleeping soundly he concentrated looking at him and stand up and get closer to him, as he tried to kiss the sleeping he suddenly woke up and hurriedly distant his self before Shingyouji could catch him. The young man wiped his eyes noticing he had fallen asleep. "I was supposed to wake you up, you should go first back to your room, and I'll be staying here till 9pm." Shingyouji faced flushed seeing he had fallen asleep especially in front of the older man he stand up and bowed to him and again he apologized telling that he did not intentionally sleep. "I am not forcing you every day to go here you're the one who just appear here even without telling you, you could have said directly you're bored I am not that fun being with like Kuroiwa." Misu telling him directly. "But, I did not say anything like that I am really sorry maybe I shouldn't have come here." Shingyouji grabbed his bag and walk towards the door but before he finally left he told something to the older man. "You're right I shouldn't have been here for all the days that I have been with you, I think this is the right time I should really leave you alone for good and I promise you will no longer see me around you anymore and Misu-senpai thank you for giving me your time even you are just tolerating my present at least I had been happy even just for a while." As he left Misu just put his hands on his face remorsefully regretting that he had hurt the young man's feelings.

As Shingyouji got back to his room, Shinobu asked him why he had just arrived. "What took you so long and where you have been again?" asked Shinbou while fixing his bed. "Just say goodbye to a beautiful dream." Replied Shingyouji. "What?" His roommate curiously asking him. "Nothing, let's go to sleep we still have class tomorrow." As he laid on his bed he cover himself with his blanket and started to cry thinking he his roommate was right he will end up being hurt for staying with Misu especially that nothing will come out no matter what he'll do, a dream will just stay a dream. There's nothing to expect more as he need to face what reality is.

* * *

**Well so little chapter, so little time. for the reviews thank you very much for those who give their time to read this I also thank and sorry in advance again if there are still errors, still trying to do things on my end here but i hope you enjoyed it.**


	6. It Only Hurts When I Cry

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**Hyahho~i ( ´θ｀)ノ So since it's my off I was able to do another update as of today. I want to write while I am still on Christmas Vacation. Though it was not the end of the world today seems luck some of my friends are unfortunate I was so sad. I began to write another chapter because I just got some recent dilemma though it's not related to this chapter LOL, just **studies vs work. **Well drop that issue I hope you enjoy this chapter sorry for the messy scenes ^^.

**to june: **you really are an officialy saddist

**to meg, fallendown: **thanks for the reviews

**I DO NOT OWN TAKUMI-KUN NOR THE PAIR, JUST THE STORY BUT I LOVE THEM ENJOY!**

* * *

Shingyouji had always been spaced out, even his roommate can't talk to him properly. In their class Shinobu nudged at him just to tell him that their teacher kept calling for his name. "H-hai anou the answer is b?" He replied to his teacher not even understanding what the question to him was. "Shingyouji, what are you saying I was asking you to explain Osmosis to me; pay attention in my class just sit down." His teacher said to him seemingly disappointed. Even in kendo practice if Noboru had not block the young man's opponent he could have been hit badly.

Noticing something might be wrong with his kouhai, he had invited him out on the weekends. He reluctantly agreed when they enter the movie house all the young man's reaction at the scenes of the movie we're all blank ss Noboru keeps on laughing on every funny scene. He apologized to his senpai and told him that he did enjoy the movie he just feel tired lately that's why he was quiet that time. After going out together Noboru and Shingyouji parted ways and got back to their respective room.

Upon getting inside he saw Misu busy reading a book. "You seem to enjoy your day Kuroiwa." Noboru just smiled at him. "Of course, I have." Misu just look at him and put his attention back on what he is reading. "Are you two dating now?" Noboru looked at him. "Dating who?" asked Noboru. Misu closed his book and stare at his roommate. "That freshman you're usually with. The one who's at kendo club as well." Replied Misu. "Oh Shingyouji? Oh no we just go out but I don't count it as a date, I just want to cheer the lad up he seems to bed depressed lately." "So you like him?" questioned Misu looking into Noboru's eyes. "Well, who won't like that guy it's not impossible to fall for him, actually I am now, remember when I told you I wanted to be like a brother to him, it's actually more than what I want now but I don't want to scare him I really like to be close to him first then I will wait for my time." Upon hearing his statements Misu stands up from his seat and lied on his bed. _Why do I feel like I am so upset hearing about it, I feel like I want to had that guy all by myself I should better stop this besides I don't feel anything for him…do I?_ Misu thoughts to his self-trying to just fell asleep maybe the next day he'll forgot everything that he is thinking now.

After his practice he got back inside the hall, he saw the class monitor seem to be looking for him. "Oh good thing Shingyouji I saw you." He said. "Okai-san is there a problem?" His classmate gathers up his courage. "Uhm are you going back to your room?" he asked Shingyouji. "Yes why?" he asked back to him. "Anou you see, I need to give our class report to the council but I need to be at the Principal now so can you hand it to Misu-senpai please." "You can ask another student I also need to do something." "But I really nedd to be there right away there, please if we will not send that I need to redo it and add the report for next week just give him the files ok? Thanks!" His classmate ran away without Shingyouji to object to. As he reached the council room the young breaths deeply and knocked on the door. When he heard no one answering he just went inside and place the papers on Misu's desk. Suddenly he smiled remembering the times he had stayed there with him, but suddenly he controlled himself and tries stop his day dreaming. "Kanemitsu just forget it, this is no use." Shingyouji said to his self; as he walked and reached through the door he was surprised to see Misu went inside they ended up looking at each with no exchange of words. "O-our class monitor asked me to hand those papers to you." The young pointed at them finally breaking the ice between them. "I won't stay long now I got to go"

As the young man tried got out of the place Misu suddenly grabbed his hand which made the young man to give him a wide-eyed reaction. Suddenly for some inexplicable reason, possibly being only the two of them inside the room, the atmosphere between them changes, feels like everything is charging with electricity. Shingyouji's breathing alters as he felt his heart racing. "T-the papers Misu-senpai." Muttered Shingyouji unknowingly biting his lip. "Oh yeah the papers."

Misu looked at them and got his sights back on the young man, he keeps on staring at Misu, he feels like he's paralyzed with a strange, unfamiliar need completely captivated by older man looked down on him and suddenly he lunged at him and pushed him against the door, he got both the young man's hand, pinning him to the wall using his hips. With his other hand grabbing his hair and yanks down, bring Shingyouji's face up and his lips are on his. Shingyouji moan into his mouth, giving the older man's tongue an opening which Misu takes advantage of.Shingyouji's tongue tentatively stroke his and joins him in a slow erotic dance that's all about touch and sensation. The older man brings his hand up to grasp his chin and holds him in place. Shingyouji feels helpless, with hands pinned down, his face held and his hips being restrained.

Feeling paralyzed with a strange, unfamiliar need completely captivated by Misu, he stared Misu's lips mesmerized. Misu looked down at his with his gaze hooded, his eyes darkening. The older man closed his eyes , takes a deep breath and gave the young man a small shake of his head, As he opened his eyes again it is now with some new purpose, a steely resolve. Glancing at the young man he gently pushes him away in the blink of an eye leaving Shingyouji hanging. Getting back to his senses he left the young man alone.

As he got back to his room, Shingyouji puts his head in his hands. _Why am i crying? _He sank to the ground feeling angry at himself for those senseless reactions. Drawing up on his knees he fold in himself, wanting to be smaller as possible, with his head in his knees he lets the irrational tears fall unrestrained, feeling like he is crying over a loss of something he never had. _How ridiculous, mourning something that never was my dashed hopes, dashed dreams and my soured expectation._

The next day after his class he just stayed outside, with his arms folded leaning on one leg and tapping his foot in frustration _Stop! Stop Now!. _His subconscious is metaphorically screaming at him_. Get a grip! Just focus on your studies and on your practice. Forget about it...Now! _He finally stand up wiping his tears off his face and promise himself not to think of that event again , he wants to chalk up the incident and just concentrate on his school, but he really wants to ask him why Misu kissed him.

Shingyouji who hasn't got over about what happened last night, and he just wants to confirm something to the old man. After his first class Shingyouji hurriedly change into his Kendo uniform and went outside, he coincidentally bumped into Misu. He gave Misu a weak smile but the older man just continues to walk away as if he did not see him. "Misu-senpai!"

The young man called and walked towards him before he could go any further. "I know it's wrong timing and you seem to be in a hurry, but I just need 3 minutes of your time. I just like to ask you something." Said Shingyouji. "Sure, what is it?" asked the older man. "When I went to the council room, when you… when you… you know… when you kissed me, I—I just want to know what does that mean?"he finally asked him. Misu looked at him surprised at what the young told him. "Well, nothing why do you ask?" "I just want to know." Replied the young man. "Why?" "Do you really have to know the reason before you answer my question?"

Shingyouji asking him already disappointed and frustrated with Misu's response. "Not really, I was just wondering; frankly I am surprise when you asked." "Really?" Shingyouji replied in disbelief. "Misu-senpai, this is the first time I initiated to ask something from you, I just need a proper answer that's all. Even I don't ask this, sooner or later I will still go ahead and question you." Misu can see in the young man's eyes how serious he is and finally give in. "Ok so what do you want to know?" "Why did you kiss me?" Shingyouji asked him once again. "What do you want me to answer?" The older man icily replied to him. "The truth" said the young man. "I don't know, perhaps it was just that moment, maybe that's why, or simple as since this is an all-boys school that's it." Misu giving him his reply to Shingyouji. "That's it?" the young man told him not satisfy with his response. "Is there any other reason?" Misu answered back bluntly.

It was an awkward moment with when both of them both got silent, Shingyouji felt heartbroken and as he felt his tears falling again he walked away from Misu. "Wait." "It's ok at least you answered my question right? I feel tired just got back from practice I better go back to my room now." Misu was did not try to stopped him and just watched him disappeared from his sight. _Was it really the reason? Is it right did not stopped him, maybe this is better because I am not also certain what I really feel about that guy. _Misu decide to walked away as well still with this question in his head.

As he got back to his room, Shinobu tried to welcome him but his smiled faded when he his roommate's eyes. "You've cried? What's wrong?" He did have exceptional gift for stating the obvious to Shingyouji. "What did that bastard do to you?, I have noticed you had been like that for almost a day now." He growls and Shingyouji was surprised this scary expression from him. "Nothing Shinobu-san" _That's actually the problem. _This thoughts brings a wry smile to his face.

"I told you if you got hurt don't come crying all over me." Though he said it to him he decided to just comfort his roommate. "Are you sure you're ok?" Shingyouji wiped his tears. "It hurts but it's OK my heart it's just broken but it is still beating so everything will be OK I should have listen to you from the start." Said Shingyouji. "Actually seeing you like that now I wish I had taken back what I said." Shingyouji leaned on the wall of their room and give him a weak smile. "Actually I should have not pursued it in the first place, I was the stupid one here."

"I know it's not my job to knock some sense in your head now and then especially when i feel that you're about to made a big mistake." Shinobu told him. "I've waited long for this, all my life i dreamed that the guy of my dreams will come to me." "That's why I told you before just be with Kuroiwa-senpai. "But I don't feel anything for him even he's so perfect." Upon hearing it from his roommate, Shinobu stands up and give his roommate a littlepep talk. "OK maybe I was wrong, maybe Mr. Perfect may not be necessarily be Mr. Right. especially if beat him to your heart." Shinobu told it to him as he is still crying.

In his bed trying to sleep that he allows his thoughts to drift through his strange morning. He closed his eyes and begin to drift but steel at night he began to dream of Misu's brown eyes, his lips and he dream of running through dark places with eerie strip lightning, he just don't know if his running towards something or away from it was not just clear to him.

* * *

WHEW! so again I already apologized in advance for any errors, for the kiss thing sorry bout that lost of words I can;t describe things in details. I do hope you enjoyed this XOXO


	7. Lose Myself

**AUTHOR"S NOTE: ** Hyahho~i ( ´θ｀)ノ 2 days before Christmas, home alone and it's my off so i do some writing again ^^, I am excited for the double pay though I am envy moy other colleagues we're able to got leave for the Christmas while I will be taking calls oh well thats life so thats ok, seems like the hospital had also been my second home stupid ears never get better I just hope the pain will no longer return, those high dosage medicine is really always making me sleep. And i usually have sleeping disorder oh well. Hope you enjoy this next chapter.

**AGAIN I DO NOT OWN TAKUMI-KUN NOR THE PAIR ENJOY!**

* * *

Shingyouji put his pen down, he is finally happy his test in Math are finally over all he just need to worry is his research in History which will be for next week. After his practice he decide to go to the library on his way he saw, they gazed at each other, the young man bowed to him. "Going somewhere?" Misu asked him. "Through the library." The young man answered back. "I'll be going there too, it's better if we just go there together." Misu continue to walk ahead with Shingyouji following him.

As they walked together down the place, his mind is paralyzed with apprehension. _What should I say to him? After the conversation yesterday I don't know what else to say to him. Hey! I said I should forget about him right? now what am I doing? _He is struggling to keep up a straight face, so he gazed down at the floor, feeling his cheeks turning pink. When he peeks at Misu through his lashes, he has a hint of a smile in his lips, but it's very hard to tell.

As they reached the library Misu they went to the same section to look for books. He surreptiously gazed at him from beneath his lashes as the older man is walking around looking for the book that he needs. _I could watch him all day; he's kind of tall, nice broad shoulder and his back… Oh my.._ The thought comes unbidden to his mind with his face flames. He bit his lip and stare down in his hands again not liking where his wayward thoughts are headed.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Misu is now near him which made him startled. He shakes his head, he saw him already carrying the book he needs. "Your thoughts?" Misu prompts him. "I can't find the book I need." His voice is quiet, breathy. "What is it about?" Misu asked him. "Renaissance?" Misu look carefully suddenly he was able to find one. "The book you need is almost near for you to see here." He handed it to the young man. After they got the book they need Misu asked him if they want to go to the council office since he hates to do his study in the library especially with a lot of students there. The young man who has seems to forget what had happened nodded and agreed to his suggestion.

As they went inside the council room, the young man sits in his usual chair, and open up the book, he noticed Misu cocking his head gazing quizzically at him. "Seems like this place is better place to study than in the library." Said Shingyouji. "Do you like Kuroiwa?" Misu suddenly asked him out of the blue. "What?" Shingyouji laugh nervously but curious. "No, I just admire him for being a good senpai, and he is one of my few good friends when I had started here in Shidou." Misu nods silently, seemingly satisfied with his response and glance down in his own book. "This is getting silly why do you suddenly asked about it?" Shingyouji asking him curiously.

"You seem nervous around me." Misu told him. "I find you intimidating." Shingyouji told him directly. "You should find me intimidating." Misu nods. "You're very honest." Shingyouji glanced at him suddenly Misu gave him an encouraging wry smile. "It gives me some sort of clue what you might be thinking." He breathes. "You're a mystery Shingyouji."

"Mysterious? Me?" the young confusedly look at him. "I think you're very self-contained." Misu murmurs. _ Am I? isn't he the one so mysterious, he is so hard to read he acts as if nothing happened and about the confrontation I made with him this is bewildering. _ The young man now trying to avoid looking at him and just focus on looking at his notebook. "Except when you blush, of course; which is often. I just wish I knew what you were blushing about." He told him and then proceeds to go back into reading.

"Do you always make such personal observations senpai?" Shingyouji asked him. "I hadn't realized I was, have I offended you?" he surprisingly asked him. "No" Shingyouji truthfully answered. "Good" replied Misu. "But you're very high-handed" The young man retaliated quietly. The older man raised his eyebrows. "I'm used getting my way. He murmurs "All things." "I don't doubt it, why haven't you asked me to call you by your first name?" Shingyouji was surprised his own audacity. _Why this conversation has become serious and I am supposed to do my research. Oh this is so silly. _The only people who used my given name are my family and a few close friends, that's the way I like it besides I am you're senpai it would be rude for you to call me by my name am I right?" Shingyouji feels embarrassed as Misu said this to him thinking the older did have a point and telling to his self how stupid for him to ask that question.

"Are you an only child?" Misu suddenly asking him now a different question. "Yes" he answered. "Tell me about your parents." Shingyouji who is now confused thinking that type of question is so dull. "My mom and dad are both into accounting job, I occasionally live with my grandma." "Why would you live with your grandma, are they always not at home?" "You could say that." He responded he noticed Misu frowned. "You're not giving much away are you?" he says dryly, rubbing his chin as if in deep thought. "Neither are you." He answered back to him. "You questioned me once already, I can recollect some rubbing questions then." Misu smirks at him.

Once again Shingyouji is mortified, he was surprised he still remember it how annoying he was when they went to the cafeteria. He feels like he needs an intensive therapy to not feel embarrassed everytime he recall that moment. Suddenly he starts babbling about his family.

"My mom is very irritating along with my dad, they always quarrel when they feel they want to and now they are on a stage of you know what it is, my grandma she is wonderful and already a widow, though she an incurable romantic who believes in romance stuff." Upon hearing this Misu raises his eyebrows in surprise.

"So tell me about your parents." The young feels like it's his turn to ask him back. "My parents are both doctors, I don't have a brother or a sister, they are in Paris working in one of the best hospitals there. Like your grandma my mom is incurably romantic believeing in things like the saying follow your heart when it comes to love" He answered. "I heard Paris is lovely" he murmurs. "It's beautiful, have you been?" Misu asked him. "I've never left Japan, " Shingyouji answered. "Would you like to go?" Misu asked him. "To Paris? Of course , but its Italy that I'd really like to visit." Misu cocks his head to one side, running his index finger across his lower lip. "Because?" "I like to see great structures, you know wonderful buildings, Michael Angelo's works I saw them in pictures. " All this talk about other countries reminds him that he should be doing his research, he glanced at his watch. "I'd better go; I'll just continue my research at my room. "Go ahead."

Weekends finally come; Shingyouji asked by the principal to go out with Misut they need materials for an upcoming celebration. He agreed without objecting or even leaving any negative reaction at all. As they at the entrance gates all he do is follow the older behind as always after they are done with buying all the things they need, they decided to go back to the school.

Shingyouji remembered, that Shinobu asked for him to bring some crêpe when he went outside so when he saw a food stall he told Misu that he need to go there first, as he tried to cross the street he walked forward, he tripped stumbling along the road, suddenly he noticed Misu grabbed him he tugs the hand that he's holding so hard that he fall back against him just as a cyclist whips past, narrowly missing him heading the wrong way up the one way street.

Everything happens so fast, one minute he is falling next to his arms, the older man is holding him tightly against his chest. Shingyouji inhaled his scent. He felt intoxicated. "Are you ok?" Misu whispered. He has one arm around him, clasping to the young man, while the other fingers of his other hand softly trace his face, gently probing examining him. "Breathe, Shingyouji, breath I'm going to stand you up and let you go." Gently pushing him away. "I've got this." Shingyouji breathe. "Thank you." He muttered. "For what? Asked Misu. "For saving me." the young man whispered. "That idiot was riding the wrong way, good thing I saw it. Let's just go directly go back to Shidou." Misu said waiting for a bus. "But what about?" Misu cut him off by looking at him. "Yeah let's go back." Shingyouji did not object and upon seeing the bus they directly took the ride back.

Upon entering the school hall, Shingyouji wraps his arm around himself, he decide to walk before Misu, suddenly Misu called him. "Shingyouji I…." he stops anguish in his voice demands his attention so he peer at him. "Yes senpai?" the young man asked him. "Good luck with your research and thank you for coming with me as well." Said Misu. "Thank you again for saving me." As Shingyouji finally gone off his sight he went inside the council room putting down the things they both bought, his expression changes, he looks torn, frustrated his expression stark he almost lose his composure in front of the young man his careful control almost evaporated. "Shingyouji, you should steer clear of me… I'm not the man for you." Misu whispered to himself decide to just busy himself to forget what could have almost happened, thinking he could have almost lose control again especially when he had gazed at the young man at that moment.

* * *

I am sorry about this one we know Misu never showed what his emotion really is, though i could say Shingyouji i feel like he is a submissive one I guess. Oh well hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry in advance for some errors i normally edit something when i feel like there are some mistakes. I decided to the update since the next might be for a long time... even i don;t have class feels like work will kill me and my meeting with my doctor again. Enjoy your holidays ^^


End file.
